buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Drusilla
How is she LGBT? --Dragonclaws(talk) 19:47, 28 March 2007 (UTC) She had a threesome with Darla and the Immortal.--Gonzalo84 23:31, 28 March 2007 (UTC) :Oh yeah, that. Thanks. --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:33, 29 March 2007 (UTC) Why was Drusilla weakened? Something about a mob in Prague? 21:00, 28 September 2008 (UTC) :Beaten by a mob and tortured. See Tales of the Vampires.--Gonzalo84 19:12, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Can anyone help me? I'm wondering what episode Drusilla first appeared in Angel in? Drusilla is definately my favorite Buffyverse character, possibly my favorite character from anything and I fancy rewatching her Angel episodes, as I've just finished rewatching Buffy from beginning to end. ' Lyco' 03:56, October 20, 2010 (UTC) :Drusilla first Angel appearance was in the flashbacks of "Dear Boy" and then Darla (episode). "Presentwise", she first appeared in "The Trial" Drusilla's surname confirmed I attempted to add this, myself, but found the Wiki edit function for main articles a little... Intimidating, to say the least. :) Basically, could someone please add 'Keeble' as Drusilla's surname? Juliet Landau just confirmed (on her official 'fans of' Facebook page) that this was the original name she came up with for the character and that she used it in the canon-status comic she wrote. I've just checked and it does, indeed, appear outside of Dru's house in the human years flashback sequence. Just to avoid even the slightest confusion, the direct quote was relayed from Juliet by her personal assistant as, "In the Angel comic book, I had the name Keeble on the mailbox of Dru's family home." Xenomorphine 15:19, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :If you can give me the exact comic it appears in (so I can add it as a reference for the name), I'd be happy to add it to the page.--OzzMan 15:23, May 21, 2012 (UTC) :::It's on issue 25 of the Angel comics, the second of the Drusilla two-parter. The page where Drusilla stops outside her house and is smiling. Fourth panel. There's an ornate box to the right of the main door (Juliet's clarified this in the above quote as being a mailbox) with a horse and carriage picture, attached to a post. The sign above the box states 'Keeble', which is now confirmed as the family name. Not something obvious, but just checked and the name's definitely there! Hopefully, someone with the digital version of the comic might be able to scan in the picture. Many thanks for adding this!Xenomorphine 15:40, May 21, 2012 (UTC) Not sure how I missed this message before, but, uh, there is no 25th Angel comic. After the Fall only had 17 issues and Angel & Faith is only just now getting up to 25, a year after this post was originally made.--OzzMan (talk) 08:47, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Can I ask why Keeble has just been removed? I gave a reference for its now-canonical status, confirmed by conversation and E-mail with Juliet Landau, while someone even posted the image in question. Xenomorphine (talk) 22:27, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :The Aftermath comics aren't canon.--OzzMan (talk) 00:12, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :Haven't heard of that, but even if it were so, that story didn't take place in the aftermath. It was set immediately before. Xenomorphine (talk) 00:15, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :I misspoke; I meant that anything IDW after After the Fall (not including Spike) isn't canon.--OzzMan (talk) 00:27, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Where has this been verified? So far as I'm aware, Landau's Dru-centric comic is meant to be considered a canonical story. Xenomorphine (talk) 00:38, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :See canon.--OzzMan (talk) 00:45, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :::Interesting... Looks like, at most, it's 'disputed' canon, though. Not defniitively non-canon. And, considering it's set before After The Fall, which, according to that article, is considered canon, I don't think it's wise to completely erase 'Keeble' from this. Especially when it's used for research and reference purposes. I'll see if Juliet can confirm whether Whedon gave the official authorisation, at the very least for the name (which I think he did, but don't remember precisely). :::Maybe place it under something like 'trivia', with a disclaimer, until the story's status is confirmed one way or another? Xenomorphine (talk) 01:01, October 27, 2013 (UTC) :Joss Whedon would be the final word on Drusilla's last name, yes. He wasn't credited in the comic, so that means that it's not a canon comic, but if he gives Keeble as Drusilla's name, then Keeble it is.--OzzMan (talk) 01:21, October 27, 2013 (UTC) Keeble? Keeble? This is the first time I've ever heard that name. When was her last name revealed? -- 19:28, January 7, 2013 (UTC) :Read the section right above this one. -- sulfur (talk) 15:46, January 8, 2013 (UTC) ::Oh wow, I can't believe I missed that- thank you :) -- 19:11, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Alleged Infidelity This section: While still traveling with the Whirlwind, she kept up a sexual relationship with Angelus even while she was with Spike I don't feel this is accurate. There was one such incident, early one, which Dru didn't seem to realise was 'wrong' (clearly due to having been expected to tolerate Darla/Angelus as a threesome), but no evidence for it having continued after that time. If anything, Spike's reactions in Sunnydale would go against this being the case. He doesn't seem to realise Angelus would try to seduce Drusilla back, which logic dictates he should have, had such an arrangement been carrying on. He's also quite delighted at Angelus' return, whereas he should have shown consternation at what it would have meant for his otherwise monogamous relationship with Dru. I seem to remember that one of the writers on the show also went on the record (I forget who, but think it was on one of the series two commentaries) as saying that, behind the scenes, they weren't writing Agnelus/Dru as actually being engaged in an affair. Instead, that it was a constant warning that if Spike were to go away, that Drusilla would have emotionally defaulted to her maker. While there's enough 'wriggle room' for a viewer to interpret otherwise, there's nothing actually on screen to prove Dru was being unfaithful (and, indeed, when I've queried Juliet Landau on this, that's actually her own perspective of it, too). Xenomorphine (talk) 19:10, March 24, 2013 (UTC) :Isn't there a flashback in Angel where Angel and Spike return to their room to find that Drusilla and Darla have been intimate with another vampire? I think this certainly gives credence to Dru not having a problem with infedility, whether this is because her mental state makes her somewhat incapable of understanding the concept at times is another matter. You state that Spike was "delighted at Angelus' return" in Sunnydale but I don't find that to be true at all. Spike was apathetic at best to begin with and quickly became possitively annoyed when Angelus started openly flirting with Dru (and Dru back). I have a feeling I'm missing a scene from one of the Whirlwind flashbacks soon after Spike was turned that would provide more evidence too, but it's been such a long time I can't quite remember it. Maybe someone with a fresher memory could add something more to the discussion. Your last mention of having queried Juliet Landau on the subject also leads to another debate really, whose word do we take, writer or actor. Plus Wikis work on the basis of clear reference so without one you'll find it hard to get many people to change their mind. -- [[User:Lyco499|'Lyco499']] (talk) 07:48, March 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Yes, but it's shown rather obviously that 'The Immortal' has some kind of strange, hypnotic effect on women in general. I haven't a clue what was later clarified in the comics, but the whole point of that episode seemed to be to show that character wasn't exactly ordinary. :) Even Angelus, himself, seemed surprised that Dru and Darla had done such a thing together with that character. :::Go look back at the episodes shortly after Buffy resurrects Angelus by giving Angel a moment of true happiness. Spike is immensely happy. It's only after he starts to pick up on clues of just how much subconscious control/allure he's got over Dru (the sire bond would typically affect her more than most vampires, due to her psychic nature; she had far more reason than most to want to end her maker's unlife), that Spike starts to subtley shift in preference of helping Buffy. He literally does not realise that Angelus would be outright flirting with Dru nearly as much as he ends up doing. It's possible that this could be blamed on extremely poor memory, but seeing how deeply both Drusilla and the early days of the fanged foursome affected Spike, it's doubtful he would have just forgotten that Angelus was supposedly bedding Dru whenever he pleased. This was the entire point of why he did what he did at the end of series two: Angelus was acting in a way so unpalatable and unusual to Spike, that it forced him to ally with his greatest enemy. Until he picks up on Angelus flirting with Dru, he's literally laughing with happiness from his wheelchair. In fact, he specifically declares that going back to the way things were is what he's interested in! Why wouldn't he realise that Angelus/Dru would be a major component of that? This wouldn't make logical sense. :::Angelus doing so much as intimately holding Dru was depicted in series two as severely WTF for Spike, whenever he noticed it going on. Thus, absolutely not the norm. :::Ultimately, the onus is on the one making the claim that she was regularly indulging in infidelity after the moment Spike found out about the one incident. Her own reaction made it clear she had no idea why it would be bad and I can't see Spike just shrugging his shoulders and no longer caring about it. Otherwise, his reactions, years later, in Sunnydale, don't match up.Xenomorphine (talk) 10:14, March 25, 2013 (UTC)